Support is sought to continue an investigation into pattern formation in chemically-reacting systems. Analysis of the temporal characteristics of a model reaction mechanism that predicts multiple steady states and multiple limit cycles in a spatially-homogeneous system has recently been completed. The proposed research centers on extending this analysis to non-homogeneous systems to (1) examine the role of transport (both diffusion and exchange) in stabilizing or destabilizing the temporal oscillations predicted in homogeneous systems, 2. determine the existence and stability of steady, spatially non-uniform solutions of the governing equations, and (3) investigate time-periodic, spatially non-uniform solutions and wave propagation, for this model system. Our over-all objective is to investigate this particular reaction system in detail in order to develop insight into the properties of general reaction-transport mechanisms necessary for dynamic spatial and/or temporal pattern. Because the model reaction system exhibits all the qualitative features that can be expected in intracellular reactions, the results of this investigation will be of biological significance in assessing the possible role of reaction and transport in the initiation and control of developmental processes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: 'On the significance of finite propagation speeds in multicomponent reacting systems', J. Chem. Phys. 64 (1976) 460-470. 'The qualitative dynamics of a class of biochemical control networks', Jour. Math. Biol. 3 (1976) xxx; in press.